Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 9/18/16 - 9/24/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. LOONEY TUNES *9/19/16 - 10am - Apes Of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Ballot Box Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Barbary Coast Bunny/Banty Raids *9/20/16 - 10am - Baton Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep/Bedevilled Rabbit/Bewitched Bunny/Bell Hoppy *9/21/16 - 10am - Bird In a Bonnet, A/Birds Of A Father/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Big Snooze /Big Top Bunny/Birds Anonymous *9/22/16 - 10am - Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs In The Woods/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny *9/23/16 - 10am - Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged LOONEY TUNES *9/18/16 - 6am - Gee Whiz-z-z/Go Fly a Kit/Going! Going! Gosh!/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Good Noose/Gopher Broke/Greedy For Tweety/Grey Hounded Hare/Guided Muscle/Hair-Raising Hare/Hairied and Hurried/Half Fare Hare/Ham in a Role, A *9/19/16 - 7:30am - Hare Breadth Hurry/Hare Brush/Hare Lift/Hare Remover/Hare Splitter/Hare Trimmed/Hare We Go/Hare-Way To The Stars/Haredevil Hare/Hareless Wolf *9/20/16 - 7:30am - Hasty Hare/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Heaven Scent/Heir Conditioned/Hen House Henry/High and the Flighty/High Diving Hare/Highway Runnery/Hillbilly Hare/Hip Hip Hurry *9/21/16 - 7:30am - His Hare Raising Tale/Home Tweet Home/Honey's Money/Hook, Line and Stinker/Hopalong Casualty/Hoppy Daze/Hoppy Go Lucky/Hop, Look and Listen/Hot Cross Bunny/Hot-Rod and Reel! *9/22/16 - 7:30am - Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Hyde and Go Tweet/Hyde and Hare/I Gopher You/Iceman Ducketh/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Jet Cage/Just Plane Beep/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat *9/23/16 - 7:30am - Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale *9/24/16 - 6am - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mother Was A Rooster/Mouse And Garden/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on The Bunny/Mutt in a Rut/Muzzle Tough THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *9/18/16 - 2pm - Rebel Without a Glove *9/18/16 - 2:30pm - Semper Lie *9/18/16 - 3pm - Father Figures *9/19/16 - 2pm - Customer Service *9/19/16 - 2:30pm - Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *9/19/16 - 3pm - It's a Handbag *9/19/16 - 3:30pm - We're in Big Truffle *9/20/16 - 2pm - Dear John *9/20/16 - 2:30pm - Daffy Duck Esquire *9/20/16 - 3pm - Spread Those Wings and Fly *9/20/16 - 3:30pm - Black Widow *9/21/16 - 2pm - Mrs. Porkbunny's *9/21/16 - 2:30pm - Gribbler's Quest *9/21/16 - 3pm - Grand Old Duck of York *9/21/16 - 3:30pm - Ridiculous Journey *9/22/16 - 2pm - Shell Game *9/22/16 - 2:30pm - Year of the Duck *9/22/16 - 3pm - Gossamer Is Awesomer *9/22/16 - 3:30pm - Here Comes the Pig *9/23/16 - 2pm - Mr. Weiner *9/23/16 - 2:30pm - SuperRabbit *9/23/16 - 3pm - Best Friends Redux *9/23/16 - 3:30pm - Best Friends *9/24/16 - 2pm - Jailbird and Jailbunny *9/24/16 - 2:30pm - Members Only *9/24/16 - 3pm - Fish and Visitors WABBIT *9/18/16 - 7pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *9/18/16 - 7:30pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day *9/19/16 - 7pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit *9/19/16 - 7:30pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *9/20/16 - 7pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *9/20/16 - 7:30pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *9/21/16 - 7pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *9/21/16 - 7:30pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *9/22/16 - 7pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *9/22/16 - 7:30pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *9/23/16 - 7pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *9/23/16 - 7:30pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *9/24/16 - 7pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *9/24/16 - 7:30pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker